


After Shock

by LyricElm



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Drugs, F/F, Suicide mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricElm/pseuds/LyricElm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max wants to get everyone out of her hair so she sends Chloe off with Kate, Chloe knew Kate wanted something and had what she wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Shock

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings for mentions of suicide and the usage of marijuana.
> 
> I saw a theory about Kate not being as good of a girl as we thought so this happened.
> 
> And I really like MarshPrice

Troubles have past but pain has stayed; and so did addictions. Addictions to love, and addictions to drugs.

 

Kate was being hit hard, she needed a high and someone to love her more than ever now. Everyone now looks at her as someone who attempted suicide rather than Kate. People see her as a hero from stepping off the roof, they see her as a survivor. Which she is. But she just wants to be Kate, not her mental illness. It's been two months, she thought people would drop it by now. That's what she wanted to do.

 

Chloe on the other hand, got high often. More than normal since things have calmed down, and Rachel was gone. She upped her game. But that's who she is, everyone knows her as a stoner and a punk. That's who she is; she's also sweet, and caring, and passionate. 

 

There's always more to a person than just their surface, there's always more than what a person chooses to show. 

 

Chloe sat on Max's bed, keeping her company as she did homework. And by keeping her company, Chloe invited herself in and is now distracting Max.

 

"Would you go to space?"

 

"Chloe."

 

"What about deep sea?"

 

"Chloe."

 

"What?"

 

"I'm trying to do homework!" Max points at the papers in front of her.

 

The punk sighs and lays down, "You're no fun."

 

There's a knock on the door; Chloe shoots up and Max's gets up to open it.

 

It was Kate, Chloe stood up behind Max and got a good look at the girl standing in the doorway. Her eyes had dark circles around them and her face was pale. She was in pain, mentally and physically. Chloe knew she was craving something by the way she played with her nails, she knew this girl. Kate. Needed to escape this world like she used to.

 

"Oh!" Kate backs away once she sees Chloe, "Is this a bad time?"

 

"No no," Max steps forward trying to close the door so nobody else will see Chloe, "I'm just doing homework."

 

Chloe sticks her head out the doorway, "Hey," she awkwardly waves at Kate.

 

Kate waves back shyly, "Hello."

 

Max smiles getting one of the best ideas she has ever had, "Hey Kate, are you doing anything at the moment?"

 

"I was actually coming over here to see if you wanted to drink some tea with me."

 

"How about you have tea with Chloe?" Max suggests.

 

"Me?" Chloe gasps. She's way different than Kate, she wouldn't know what to say to the girl. She doesn't even like tea.

 

"I-I" Kate stutters obviously nervous, "It's up to Chloe."

 

"I ca-"

 

"She would love to," Max turns around and squints and Chloe, "I would also join but I'm trying to do homework," she says sharply.

 

With a sudden movement Max pushes Chloe out the door; causing her to stumble into Kate. She closes and locks the door.

 

Chloe stands awkwardly in front of Kate, bowing her head so she could seem shorter. 

 

"So..." Chloe kicks at the ground.

 

"What?" Kate snaps at her, "What are you going to say? Huh? I say you don't mention a thing about it."

 

"Shit man," Chloe backs away, "You need a joint."

 

"You think?" Kate looks at her with angry eyes.

 

"Want to come to my house..."

 

Kate seems to relax her muscles, "for what?"

 

"I can hook you up with something."

 

"Oh my gosh, please," Kate seems to melt away the rage and holds onto Chloe's shoulders, "Are you for real?"

 

"Totally for real."

 

~~~

 

Kate walks into the unfamiliar house following a few steps behind Chloe, she has reverted back to her "normal" shy personality instead of the mean one she showed to the other girl earlier.

 

Chloe takes a quick look behind her at the much shorter girl then peeks into the kitchen.

 

"Hey Chloe!"

 

Chloe winces, her plan to sneak Kate in without having to deal with her mom asking both of them questions failed.

 

"Hi mom," the girl with blue hair enters the kitchen with the other close behind her.

 

"Oh Ma-" Joyce stops mid sentence realizing the girl that was with her daughter wasn't Max and she was someone new.

 

"This is uh... A friend," Chloe steps aside so her mom can fully see Kate.

 

"Does your friend have a name?"

 

"Kate," the two girls say at the same time.

 

Kate looks at the ground and begins to play with her fingers. Joyce goes back to washing dishes turning her back to the girls.

 

"Can we get some snacks?" Chloe asks already looking in the fridge, "and juice?"

 

"Didn't lunch time just pass? Did you eat?"

 

Chloe stops what she's doing, "Uh yeah but like, I'm still a little hungry and trying to be a good host."

 

"Alright," Joyce shakes her head, " 'Good Host' What are you doing anyways?"

 

Kate stomach drops worrying about what Chloe will say and worried about Chloe's obvious nervousness.

 

Chloe hands Kate a juice box and a bag of chips, "I'm going to show Kate some music, like stuff she hasn't heard."

 

"Hmm," Joyce brings a plate to her face studying the stain that won't seem to go away, "I won't bother you then."

 

"Thanks," Chloe grabs the rest of the snacks, "Let's go Kate."

 

"It was nice to meet you," Kate says before she leaves the kitchen.

 

"You too," Joyce smiles. But it was fake, once both girls were upstairs she frowned, "such good girls, going through tough times," she knew the whole story about what Kate had gone through from what Chloe told her when it was just them alone.

 

~~~

 

Chloe turned on some music while Kate sat on the bed taking small nervous sips of the juice box. This is the longest time her and Chloe have been together, a little over half an hour, and they're already going to smoke with each other.

 

"So..." Chloe grabbed a box and a bowl from under her bed, "Hold those," she hands them to Kate.

 

Kate looks at the colorful bowl, it was pretty. Made of mostly blue glass with some hints of red in it. She's never seen one up close.

 

"Alright," Chloe sits next to her taking back the bong and box, "I don't have any joints at the moment so I hope this is fine with you."

 

Speechless Kate nods, her palms begin to sweat and her leg starts to bounce.

 

"What's wrong?" Chloe asks.

 

"I never used a... Bowl before."

 

"Oh, I'll help you."

 

Kate nods again. She watches closely as the experienced girl prepares the bong, she takes a white lighter out of her pocket, then crosses her legs facing Kate. The learning girl also does the same.

 

"Alright this is what you do," Chloe positions herself with the bowl between her legs. She further explains to Kate with motions but not lighting it, "Do you want me to go first."

 

"Mhmm."

 

Chloe takes a deep breath, smoke filling her lungs, she breathes out making sure not to blow smoke at Kate.

 

"Ready?"

 

"I think so."

 

Chloe hands her bong and lighter, Kate mimics to other girls pose. She struggles to get the lighter to work.

 

"Here let me help you," she lights the bowl for her. She looks up to see Kate with her eyes closed enjoying herself.

 

Kate slowly opens her eyes to catch Chloe's, she has no reaction besides slowly closing them back.

 

She lifts up head and blows the smoke out, when she's done she coughs a little, "that was different."

 

Chloe takes the bong back, "Yep," she says before smoke comes out of her mouth.

 

They pass the bowl back and forth taking turns until they are both satisfied. The pain has left their body and they're in a state of something nice and peaceful.

 

Kate lays back and closes her eyes, "Thanks, I really needed this."

 

"Anytime," Chloe falls back turning her head to see Kate.

 

"This is the last time though."

 

Chloe laughs loudly, everything seeming more funny.

 

Soon Kate is laughing with her, "Yeah right."

 

They both sigh and listen to the music for a bit until a sad song comes on.

 

"I hate this song," Chloe halfway sits up then falls back down, "but I'm not going to get up."

 

"I wish I could like..." Kate pauses to fix the rings on her fingers, "stop myself from going on that roof."

 

"Past is in the past."

 

"But people won't forget about it," she sighs turning on her side to see Chloe better, "that's the main discussion at the dinner table now. People won't see me as someone- they see me as someone who tried to commit suicide."

 

"Yep," Chloe closes her eyes, "that's going to last a while."

 

Kate's eyes go wide, "You tried too?"

 

"Not too long after Max moved, my dad died, and my mom remarried. I tried to overdose on some random pills I found in the bathroom. I only passed out though, I woke up in the hospital with my mom crying next to me," she was silent after that, "I didn't try again after I realized what effects it would've had on others "

 

"What happened after that?"

 

"A lot of people found out, I wasn't Chloe anymore. I was 'attempted suicide'."

 

"That's how I feel."

 

"Sucks doesn't it?" Chloe blindly grabs onto Kate's hand, "things will eventually settle. Just... Don't try again. Don't try again for Max. She would miss you."

 

Kate rubs her watery eyes, "I won't."

 

"I would miss you too by the way."

 

Kate interlocks their fingers together, "We barely know each other."

 

"I would miss you though," Chloe rolls over to face the other girl, her eyes red for two reasons, "I would miss the times you, Max, and I would go to Two Whales. You and I being left alone in Max's room while she had to pause the movie to take a bathroom break. That awkward fake smile you would give me. Group texts where you and I would barely interact with each other. I would miss you."

 

Kate is silent for a second, "I would miss you too," her voice shakes.

 

"Don't get all sad on me now," Chloe gently pushes her.

 

"I'm not," Kate laughs a little, her mood changing quickly. She pushes Chloe back to where she's facing the ceiling so she can rub the tears out of her eyes.

 

"Hey!" Chloe pushes Kate back with more force, "You caught me off guard!"

 

Kate grabs onto the Chloe's wrist, they wrestle with each other for a short minute before Chloe ends up out of breath and on top of the smaller girl.

 

"You're breath smells like cookies and tropical juice," Kate giggles.

 

"Yeah well... So does yours."

 

"Does it?" Kate pushes on the back of Chloe's neck between her hairline and shirt bringing their faces close together.

 

Chloe melts, her cheeks become flushed and butterflies fill her stomach, "It uh. It yeah. It does."

 

Kate runs her other hand through Chloe's hair knocking her beanie off, "what are we even doing?" She laughs.

 

Chloe laughs with her, relaxing, "I have no idea," she tries to pull her head away but Kate pushes her further down, "I know we're both high but..."

 

"Kiss me."

 

"I-I you're not thinking right, you're high and loopy and so am I."

 

"Kiss me," she repeats herself but whispers it, "we both have been craving more than a high lately."

 

"That's true."

 

Chloe lowers her head and gently kisses Kate, a familiar feeling spreads across her body one similar to the one she got when she was with Rachel. 

 

The gentle kiss soon turns into a sloppy make out session with Kate sitting on top of Chloe's lap her hand tangled in the others blue hair she softly tugs.

 

Chloe bites down on Kate's lower lip letting her know she can play back.

 

They stop and look at each others eyes, both have the feeling of pleasure with a hint of pain missing someone that once meant something to them.

 

"Is your door locked?" Kate asks quickly.

 

"Yeah," Chloe begins to kiss her neck, Kate's muscles loosen as she throws her head back.

 

Kate takes off her shirt and throws it to the side, and begins to unbutton her pants.

 

"Are you sure?" Chloe looks down, making sure Kate wanted to continue.

 

"Yes."

 

~~~

 

The high is gone and so is the feeling of hallow love. Kate and Chloe lied side by side naked underneath blankets.

 

As Kate thinks about what she did, she wonders if it was really worth it. She wonders if the few moments of being in love Chloe was worth the long moments that happened after. The moments where Kate was just another girl to Chloe, just the girl that was there. 

 

"Hey Chloe..." Kate turns to her side getting a face full a cigarette smoke.

 

"Sorry," Chloe tries to wave the smoke away, when it doesn't work she puts it out.

 

"Am I'm... Just..." Kate plays with the sheets beneath her, "a one time thing? Like a one night stand."

 

"Absolutely not," Chloe's face grows hard, "People don't care about the people that have one night stands with," the other girl is silent, "but if you don't want to talk about this again I won't mention it."

 

"I don't know what I want to do," Kate admits. In the moment all she could think about was Chloe and how much she wanted the girl but now she thinks about the consequences. If she actually developed feelings for Chloe, things could get rocky but things could get better. It would be a chance both of them would take of they decided to make the thing between them something official.

 

"That's alright."

 

Kate smiles and moves closer to Chloe. She rests her head on the other girls chest and rests her hand on her belly. Chloe embraces her and pull the covers up over her shoulders.

 

"I think," Kate says into the covers her voice muffled, "I think I might- I think I love you."

 

"I think I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to go in depth with the smoking scene because I'm not familiar with things like that and doing research might look weird in my search history.
> 
> Also I'm still not that comfortable with writing smut so yeah.
> 
> I hope you liked it.


End file.
